For user convenience, a display device can be mounted on a support assembly that allows for adjustment of a position of the display device. The support assembly can include multiple members that are pivotably arranged with respect to each other, such that a user can move the display device to a target position. As display devices have increased in size, their weight has also increased correspondingly. As a result, users often find that adjustment of such relatively heavy display devices can be difficult using traditional support assemblies.